


Live With Your Choices

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jackie's Near Death Experience [2]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brotherly teasing, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: The aftermath of the hero's actions





	Live With Your Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the other one I made. Hope you guys like it? Leave a comment, like and subscribe--

Muttered and nasally sounding curses echoed throughout Henrik’s office as Jackie held the ice pack against his swollen nose. Chase was on the other bed, completely scratchless while he repeated the footage he caught on camera with a smug smirk.

“I still can’t believe he only glared at you while he nearly  **_killed_ ** me!” Jackie whined, wincing when he accidentally put too much pressure on his nose. “If Jack hadn’t been there to stop him, I think he really would have snapped my neck.”

“I still can’t believe you’re _ alive _ . I thought even Jack’s presence wouldn’t have saved you earlier with how lethal his death glare was.” Chase chuckled, remembering the icy look Anti had thrown on Jackie’s way as Jack was pulling him out of the room. “Actually, maybe you should go sleep at the Iplier’s Mansion for now. Anti might just try to suffocate you in your sleep tonight.”

“This is  **_favoritism_ ** .” The hero complained and gestured at the numerous patched up bruises and scrapes he got from Anti’s attack and then at Chase’s spotless body. “Tell me you at least got the evidence.”

Chase shrugged. He waved the video camera that he was holding in the air.

“You’re lucky I was fast at hiding this cam away or your near death experience would’ve all been for nothing,” said Chase.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jackie waved his smugness away before perking up, “speaking of that…”

The hero bounced from his bed and shoved himself right beside Chase who leaned away from the hero and stretched the arm that was holding the camera away from his body and his older brother. Jackie pouted and tried to make a grab for it but his younger brother expertly dodged his attempts.

“Lemme see! I was too busy worrying about whether I was going to live to see the next sunrise to remember if he sneezes like a kitten or not.” Jackie whined childishly but Chase merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his older brother.

“What do we say first?” Chase asked with the patience only a father with rambunctious children (which all the Septics are, much to the dismay of poor Henrik) could ever have.

“... Please?” Jackie’s ridiculous pout deepened.

“You are an actual child,” Chase rolled his eyes but brought back the camera closer to them again, “but here—”

He opened the camera’s screen and started replaying the video.

The video starts out by focusing on a snickering Jackie trailing the tip of the feather back and forth beneath Anti’s nose. The demon was scrunching up his nose in dismay and was trying to avoid the tickling feather in his sleep by tossing his head to the sides.

“Come on…” Jackie muttered, tip of his tongue sticking out at the corner of his lips while his forehead scrunched up in concentration.

“Bro, I don’t think this is a good—”

“Ah…” They both froze as Anti’s entire face scrunched up. “ _ Ahch!” _

The camera glitched along with the demon’s glitching after he sneezed. Anti’s eyes snapped open to reveal glowing green eyes and it immediately flashed towards Jackie who was snickering above him. There was a quiet ‘Oh no’ from behind the camera when the demon’s body started glitching and his eyes flickered over to pitch black. Just before Chase ducked behind the couch for safety from the upcoming blood fest, the last thing the camera managed to record was the glitching roar of rage from the demon and Jackie’s laugh being cut off before he started screaming for mercy before the video stopped.

There was only silence between the two as they stared down at the camera.

“So much for a heroic death.” Chase’s voice was drier than the Sahara Desert.

“ _ Listen _ , if you had been facing Anti that moment, you’d have seen your entire life flash through your eyes in a second,” Jackie groaned. He wrapped an arm around Chase’s neck and started to lean his entire weight on the now scowling father. “So… Can’t believe the glitch has such a cute sneeze.”

“At least his is cute unlike when you sneeze and it seems like you’re inhaling the entire universe.” Chase snidely muttered and then began hissing in ire when Jackie started grinding his fist on the top of his head, messing up his fluffy hair further. “Stop it! You’re so annoying!”

“Awwww is wittle Chase gonna cry?” Jackie taunted Chase who narrowed his eyes up at him, the pair of baby blues gaining a steely glint that reminds the hero of the glitch when he’s pissed.

Then Chase smiled brightly as if he was the sun itself.

“I’m sure Anti would  **_love_ ** to know who broke his favorite knife,” he cheerily said.

Jackie’s smile froze and gained a strained edge. He tightened his arm grip around Chase’s neck.

“You wouldn’t.” Jackie called his bluff out but the younger ego’s smile just amped its brightness up.

“Bet.” Chase’s eyes glimmered with evil.

“Chase, Anti would actually kill me this time if you did that,” Jackie’s smile finally dropped and he hissed. His eyes snapped around warily as if he expected the glitch being to appear out of nowhere after the mention of the forbidden event.

Chase didn’t reply, he just continued smiling up at his older brother, eyes daring the other to continue teasing him. The man looked absolutely ready to toss him into Hell’s jaws.

“... You’re spending too much time with the glitch bitch.” The hero finally released Chase with a sullen scowl.

Chase rubbed his neck and tried to fluff down his currently poofed up hair. He was still wearing his smile and this time it had a triumphant edge teasing at its corners.

“Congrats Jackie, you’re going to live to see tomorrow.” Chase chirped and patted the sulking hero’s back.

“I miss the sweet, innocent Chase,” Jackie mournfully looked at him.

“Bitch,  **_when_ ** .”


End file.
